A Royal Romance
by kbchameleon2013
Summary: I've known my best friend Prince Edward Cullen since kindergaten.I have loved him since middle school and now we are in our senior year of high school but he doesnt notice me for anything more than his best friend or does he? all human
1. Kindergarten Friendships

Disclaimer: I dont own this Stephanie Meyer does! :)

Umm.. this is my first fanfiction so if its bad please tell me! I really would appreciate it!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PROLOUGE **

**Bella's POV**

There he was, he most gorgeous man in the entire world. He walked with an air of confidence. When he smiled it lit up the world. Who is this man, you ask? He is one of the most well known men in the country of England. Prince Edward Cullen is his name. I have known Prince Edward since I was in grade school. The only problem is he doesn't see me as anything more than a best friend. We both go to the most elite boarding school in England, Crestnight Academy for the Intellectually Gifted.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There story starts here…

**Five Years Old First Day of Kindergarten**

Bella's POV

I am Bella. Today is my first day of kindergarten and I am so scared. I don't know anybody. I am very shy. My mom says I will make lots of friends, but I just don't know. She dressed me in a pretty light blue with brown accents dress. I was holding onto my mom's leg the whole was to the classroom. I saw three kids already in the room. They were very pretty and dressed very well. The teacher Mrs. Cook took me over to them and introduced me. Their names were Alice, Jasper and Edward. They were all princesses and princes. They were in a fairytale, but in reality they were the sons and daughters of the King and Queen. Edward is the only birth child of Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper are adopted. They also had and older brother and sister that are also adopted Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice walked up to me and said, "Hi, I'm Alice, do you want to be my best friend?"

"Sure, I'd love to be your best friend. I love your dress." Her dress was pink and flowed out to her knees. It had thin spaghetti straps to hold it up.

"Thank you I love your dress too, it goes well with your skin."

"Hey, my name is Edward, Bella, you look lovely today." As he said that I started to blush.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well."He really did he had on a brown and white polo with one green stripe in the middle and khaki shorts.

"Gosh Edward look you made her blush. Bella you so need to come over to my house or really the palace if you want to call it that sometime this week so my mom and dad can meet you. They would love you."

"Okay Alice I talk to my mom and dad and see what they say but they probably will say yes because I think my dad knows yours they work together. My dad is the royal financial advisor. So we may be seeing a lot of each other."

Alice was so excited she had the biggest smile on her face and Edward was happy and jasper was too but he was more keen on trying to calm Alice down. A few minutes later more students started to arrive but Alice, Edward and Jasper and I were talking and not paying any attention to them. I couldn't wait until we get to hang out after school.

"I can't wait until I get home I want to change out of this dress so bad. I would rather be in jeans and a t-shirt." I was so tired of my mom making me wear dresses.

"But Bella you look amazing, why would you want to put on that when you look great wearing dresses?"Alice was slightly aggravated and Edward and Jasper were shaking their heads laughing at Alice.

"Because I like to be comfortable, that's why."

**Third person POV**

From that day forward Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper were best friends. They did everything together. Alice couldn't go shopping without Bella and the boys and Bella were always on the same sports teams. Bella was more of a tomboy she hated going shopping with Alice it was terrible. They gang was inseparable nothing could tear them apart but things could certainly try. Will the bonds stay thick?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N.- Please review i would really appreciate it! :)

-KBchameleon2013


	2. First day of 12th grade

**Hey here is chapter 2! :)**

**i would love it if you told me if this story is good or not! Reviews are APPRECIATED! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL STEPHANIE MEYER!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**First Day of School**

Alice my best friend, also the sister to Edward, she is also a princess, decided it would be fun to come and wake me up at 5:30 in the morning just to get me ready for school. One of the best things about the boarding school that I go to is that we don't have to wear a uniform. The bad thing is that Alice knows that I like Edward and she decided to make me her Bella Barbie doll. Today she had me in a sundress; it was dark brown and had a white floral design on it. I love the dress I think it goes well with my skin tone. I have pale skin, chocolate hair with natural mahogany highlights and dull brown eyes.

Alice had to back to her house after she got me ready to get herself ready. I met Alice at school and boy did she know how to turn heads she had on a skirt with leggings and a sleeveless blouse with ruffles down the front over the buttons with a vest over top. She looked very sophisticated. I arrived in my black Maserati Gran Tourismo S and Alice got out of her canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo with her boyfriend Jasper. Jasper is a really great guy and is completely perfect for Alice. They balance out each other well with Jasper being calm and Alice being extremely hyper. It's like she runs off of 10 cups of coffee.

We met at our usual place by the fountain waiting on the rest of the group.

"Hey Alice you look great." I said

Alice always looks good. I would be happy with jeans and a graphic tee, but no Alice wouldn't have that at all. I always have to dress the best seeing as all my best friends are part of the royal family.

"Hey Bella, see I told you that outfit would look great on you! You didn't believe me, what do you think know huh?" she asked excitedly.

"It's great Alice" I said feigning happiness.

"Oh quit that Bella you look fabulous." Now she was just trying to comfort me.

"Sure, whatever."I was completely ignoring her.

That was the moment that Edward drove up. He was driving his Aston Martin Vanquish. He was very handsome and every girl in the parking lot was ogling at Edward. He looked like he owned the school as he strutted up to meet the group. He had on khaki pants and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his Ray Ban sunglasses over his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hey what are you all doing here so early? Especially Bella why are you here? You usually aren't here until about five minutes before the bell rings." He asked looking very confused.

"It would be called Alice. The evil pixie had me up at five thirty in the morning and I was ready at six thirty, it would have taken me about fifteen minutes to get ready if Alice hadn't been there but no my outfit had to be perfect." I was ranting now.

"Well Bella I think you look beautiful as usual. I love the dress by the way if you know what I mean." He nudged me in the side.

"Yeah I'm sure and of course you like the dress you are a guy. This is all Alice's fault."I glared at Alice.

"Oh come on Bella you know you look beautiful because if you didn't Mike Newton wouldn't be coming over here like the Golden Retriever he is."

"Great."I said aggravated

"Hey Bella." Mike said.

"What do you want Mike?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?" he asked.

Oh my goodness does the boy ever quit asking me out? This is really starting to get aggravating. All he does is follow me around like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry Mike I already have plans for this weekend. The gang is doing a movie marathon. I can't miss can I Edward?"I looked into his pleading that he would go along with it.

"Yeah we do sorry Mike looks like you lost this time. Sorry man." Edward said with sympathy in his eyes and on his face.

"I'll talk to you later Bella." he said

"Okay Mike see you around."I said and once he was out of ear shot Edward started to laugh.

"Edward that is so not funny. Is he ever going to get the point that I don't like him? I mean seriously he is like a Golden Retriever. He keeps coming back. Why won't he just leave me alone?" I was furious.

"It'll be okay we are here to protect you. He won't mess with you."Edward said

"Thanks guys."

Alice suddenly shouted "ARE YOU READY FOR SCHOOL!"

At the same time Jasper, Edward and I shouted "NO!"

Alice being Alice didn't care she turned and started walking fast into the school to get the schedules. We would compare schedules when we got them. I was hoping that I had classes with all of the gang. I especially wanted Edward to be in a lot of my classes. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad with Edward and the group in my classes.

All of us simultaneously groaned at having to start back at school. Here we go lets hope today isn't too crazy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN_- if you could please take the time to review i would really appreciate it i want to know how im doing

**an2---NEW INFO!! i have posted outfits and cars on my profile if you are not able to acces the website witch you should be able to let me know and i will re-post the website!**

**thank you for reading!**

-KBchameleon2013


	3. E POV 12th grade First Day

**Hey everybody!=) I appreciate all of the people that are reading this story but i would really like some reviews to know if im doing ok with this story!:D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

First day of senior year

"EDWARD WAKE UP!"Alice screamed in my ear.

"Alice go away! It's six in the morning it won't even take me half an hour to get ready. I promise." I groaned.

"Well Bella's already up, I got her up at five thirty and she complained too but she looks absolutely beautiful today I have her in a brown and white strapless dress and her hair is cooperating today-"she was making my heart accelerate and I wasn't even looking at Bella.

"I get it Alice she looks absolutely breath taking. You are making me nervous. I can't wait to see her but she is going to be mad at you, ya know that. Right?" I was starting to hyperventilate. This is not a good thing.

"I know, but it will so be worth it to see you drooling over the LOVE of your life, I still don't see why you just don't tell her. I mean you have loved her since middle school. You need to get the courage to tell her." She was going on and on and on. She is right though I have loved her since middle school and it is about time I tell her. I will tell her. Soon.

"I know Alice I will tell her soon. I promise, I won't be able to keep it from her that much longer. Now will you leave me alone I need to get ready."

"Okay Edward just make sure you look good, you need to make an impression today."

"Will do, Alice."

Now that she is gone I have to pick out what I want to wear. I am thinking a button up shirt with khaki pants and dress shoes. I always have to look good being the next in line for the throne according to Alice but it also helps that I put in extra effort to look good for Bella as well.

After I got ready and got my outfit Alice approved I ate breakfast. Alice went to find Jasper and then they went off to school leaving me to drive myself to school. I am perfectly fine with this, I like to drive myself to school it gives me a chance to think. Lately I have been trying to think of a way to tell Bella I love her and I am getting a general idea. I just really hope that she loves me back.

Just I pulled into the parking lot at school I looked to see if Bella's car was here. It is. I looked over to where the group usually meets and I see Bella standing there looking absolutely stunning. She takes my breath away. As I get out of the car Bella looks at me and we stare into each other's eyes. My hearts starts to beat erratically as I look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I then take the time to appreciate what she is wearing and Alice is right she looks gorgeous in the dress. I then acknowledge the other and Alice just has a smirk on her face like I know she looks great, you can thank me later.

I then spoke, "Hey what are you all doing here so early? Especially Bella why are you here? You usually aren't here until about five minutes before the bell rings." I chuckled a little bit to myself she was rarely early she valued her sleep very much. Then it still looked like she rolled out of bed but she still looked beautiful.

"It would be called Alice. The evil pixie had me up at five thirty in the morning and I was ready at six thirty, it would have taken me about fifteen minutes to get ready if Alice hadn't been there but no my outfit had to be perfect." Wow she is on a roll.

I thought the outfit did look perfect on her I will have to thank Alice for that later.

"Well Bella I think you look beautiful as usual. I love the dress by the way if you know what I mean." I responded with a playful nudge to her side.

"Yeah I'm sure and of course you like the dress you are a guy. This is all Alice's fault." She thinks just because I'm a guy my hormones are that bad?

"Oh come on Bella you know you look beautiful because if you didn't Mike Newton wouldn't be coming over here like the Golden Retriever he is." I really despise Mike Newton. All he does is come and ask Bella out time and time again. I have told her in the past to just say the word and I will pummel him to a pulp. No questions asked, but Bella being the kind caring person she would have that in a million years.

"Great." Bella said she was not very pleased, just what she needed the first day back to school.

"Hey Bella." Mike said.

"What do you want Mike?" she was trying to keep up the nice façade.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?" Oh the nerve he has all he does is waltz right up and asks her. Why can't I do that? I am too much of a wimp because I might get rejected. I still don't like him, he can never take a hint that she doesn't like him.

"I'm sorry Mike I already have plans for this weekend. The gang is doing a movie marathon. I can't miss, can I Edward?"She is right we do have plans this weekend Alice thought that it was necessary to reign in the new school year with a movie marathon of movies that haven't even been released yet in theaters at the palace screening room.

"Yeah we do sorry Mike looks like you lost this time. Sorry man." I said faking sympathy. I have no sympathy for the guy. He can't take a hint.

"I'll talk to you later Bella." he said

"Okay Mike see you around." she said. I started to laugh after he was out of ear shot. The guy needs to get a life or more like a new obsession.

"Edward that is so not funny. Is he ever going to get the point that I don't like him? I mean seriously he is like a Golden Retriever. He keeps coming back. Why won't he just leave me alone?" She was furious now and could hardly stand the sight of Mike Newton anymore. I can't blame her.

"It'll be okay we are here to protect you. He won't mess with you." Now it was time to play the macho best friend that I am. Yeah, I know, not really.

"Thanks guys." I knew she was sincere. She really did appreciate Jasper and I and when Emmett was here it made it all better because he had muscles the size of the Swiss Alps. He was a definite advantage.

Alice suddenly shouted, very loudly I might add "ARE YOU READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Well I certainly wasn't ready I would give anything for it to be summer a little bit longer.

So Jasper, Bella and I shouted, "NO!"

Alice didn't care she wanted to start school. She walked off to get all of our schedules and we followed reluctantly behind her. We would compare schedules later. I was really hoping that I had most of all my classes with Bella. I knew since Bella and I both had AP classes that we would have some of our classes with each other but I pulled some string up in the front office this past summer and I got all of my classes with her or all but one they would have to see about the last one.

We all simultaneously groaned knowing where we are headed is straight torture. This can either get worse or better. I'm hoping for the latter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review if you have time i would really appreciate it!:D**

**-kbchameleon2013**


	4. This is going to be great!

**an: wow i cant believe that i am already on chapter 4 i hopw that you like it. This is sort of a filler chapter. :)) ENJOY!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

Alice ran out of the gym with our schedules and we all compared them to each others. I was happy that the office was able to make Bella and my schedule exactly the same.

They are as follows:

**Edward and Bella's**

1st: AP History

2nd: AP Calculus

3rd: AP Chemistry

4th: Lunch

5th: Free / study period

6th: French 3

7th: Music/ Instrumental

**Alice**

1st: World History

2nd: AP Geometry 2

3rd: AP Biology 2

4th: Lunch

5th: Free / study period

6th: Spanish 3

7th: Art and Design

**Jasper**

1st: World History

2nd: AP Geometry 2

3rd: AP Biology 2

4th: Lunch

5th: Free /study period

6th: German 3

7th: Business Studies

I am really happy that the office was able to make mine and Bella's schedules exactly the same. This is going to make this year that more bearable being able to be in the same classes. We are definitely not the best students' behavior wise. We like our wise crack and jokes. Even though we are both extremely smart though, so we get to stick around and most of the time the teachers love us. We are quite the pair when we are in the same room together. We liven up the classroom.

I saw Bella leaning on the wall staring at me I think she was putting two and two together and realizing that I had something to do with the schedules.

She then starts walking towards me and is glaring, I feel my eyes go wide. When she gets at about 6 inches away from me she pokes her finger into my chest and says, "Edward Cullen you had something to do with this didn't you?" Now I am scared and my breathing is labored and she takes me by complete surprise and hugs me. Now I am confused.

"Ummm… so you're not mad at me? I mean I came up to the office during the summer and asked them if they could do that for me and they said yes. I did this because I like having you in my classes. We liven up the atmosphere, we make class fun." I am so utterly confused of her reaction.

"Of course I'm not mad at you dummy, thank you for doing that I really appreciate it. I also like having you in my classes we make a good pair huh."

Thank goodness, she isn't mad at me that would have been devastating. I think this is going to be a great year. I just wish that she only knew how good of a pair we could beyond the friendship stage. I look into her eyes and they have this spark to them and I can't look away. I wish you could just know how much I love you my beautiful Bella.

"Edward…Edward…….EDWARD," I realized she was shouting and waving her hand in front of my face, "are you paying attention to me now? Good, we need to start to head off to class. We have AP History with Mr. Cobalt, Okay?"

"Yep, let's go!" I am suddenly really excited. Don't ask me why. We hooked arms and skipped like little kids to our first class.

**First Period**

"Okay class, today we will be assigning books, when I call your name come up and sign for your textbook, you may talk while we do this. There is no homework tonight." Mr. Cobalt said he seemed like a major disciplinarian but I think Bella and I can crack him. He won't last long. A plus to this teacher is that he doesn't give homework the first day of school.

**Second Period**

"Good morning class today I will be handing out textbooks while I am doing this I would like for you to take this pre-test to see what you already know about calculus and see what we need to work on in this class for the first couple of weeks, please get acquainted with your neighbor." Once Mrs. Taylor said that I look at Bella and smile and then.

"Hey neighbor, let's get acquainted!" we say at the same time.

We had a lot of fun that class and got to know some of the new transfer students. Bella and I talked to a new guy named Ben Cheney he was really cool but he was kind of quiet and shy but he warmed up to you, but I am the Prince so I have to be warm and friendly.

**Third Period**

The Mr. Bryan spoke, "Today you will be taking a pretest for this course it also will help me identify if you need help in any areas before we begin with the Chemistry portion of the course. When all of the tests are turned in you may talk but in the mean time I will be issuing textbooks to everyone. You may begin."

Both Bella and I breezed right through the test. It was way too easy it was just on the basics of Chemistry that we studied last year. Bella and I waited impatiently on everyone to get finished with their test so we could talk. I passed a note to Bella because I noticed that she was fidgeting with her outfit.

_Bella quite messin w/ ur dress u look beautiful. _

_-Edward_

_**Yeah im sure Edward im just ready to change into some pants why did I ever give Alice a house key? Wait I didn't give her a key how does she get into my house? Does Little miss Princess know how to pick a lock?**_

_**-Bella**_

_Yeah Bella, Alice has known how to pick a lock since she was 4 because I used to lock her out of my room and she wanted to talk to me so she figure out how to pick a lock._

_I know strange._

_-Edward_

_**WOW, I should have known I guess now it seems kind of obvious.**_

_**-Bella**_

"Class, you may talk now." Mr. Bryan said

**Fourth Period**

"YES, its lunch time, I'm starving!" I shouted after the bell rang. Bella just laughs at me and says, "What is it with you Cullen boys and food, I mean do you ever stop eating?" she questions me with a cute facial expression.

"Of course, I am a growing boy I need my food and lots of it." I say to her while I show off by flexing my muscles at her.

She responds by saying "Edward you hit puberty at age 14 I think you are ok in the growing boy department I don't think you are going to get any taller or bigger as a matter of fact." I was laughing by the end of this not only because she is 100% correct but because she has her beautiful annoyed look on her face. I just want to kiss her lips right now because the beautiful pout that she has makes her lips look so full and luscious. SNAP OUT OF IT EDWARD!

"Are you ready for lunch because I am sure Alice wants to hear every little detail about our day so far. I mean we could tell her it has been awesome and we love all of our teachers. I don't think she would buy that though."

"No, I agree, I think we should tell her all the gory details, as if there are any." Both Bella and I were laughing our heads off as we entered the café.

Then the pixie princess screams, "EDWARD, BELLA, OVER HERE!"Wow she is really excited.

We are off to face our doom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: thank you to all of you who are reading this story and people who have put me on alerts! ur the best i hope this chapter was good! I would love to hear your opinion please if you could review!!**

**-kbchameleon2013**


	5. Come on Get Higher

Chapter 5 YAY!

a/n: Sorry it took so long i went out of town on Saturday and couldn't couldn't get on the computer long enough to type a here is chapter 5!

Enjoy! :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

After our interrogation from Alice at lunch the day seemed to pass by very quickly. We had a lot of fun in our music class. We are the only seniors in the class so we got to show off to the younger students especially the freshmen. Bella and I are very well rounded. We both play sports, we both play at least 2 instruments each, besides singing, and we both make straight 'As'. Bella is going to play the guitar and I am playing the piano. We are both going to sing the song _Come on Get Higher, _by Matt Nathanson. We sang this song at the talent show last year and won with it. Bella always has her guitar with her so all she had to do was go out to her car to get it. She has a magnificent guitar. Bella may have about 10 guitars but I know this one is her favorite. I had bought it for Bella for her 11th birthday. We had both decided we wanted to learn how to play. I was so much fun. We can sit somewhere for hours and play all day long.

Miss Clark then started to talk while Bella and I began to set up. "Class today we have a special treat our best musical students will be putting on a little show for us. All of you know of Prince Edward I am sure, but some of you new students may not know Bella. These two are one of a kind never have I seen so much chemistry between two musicians. They pour there soul into their music. Here are Bella and Edward singing _Come on Get Higher_, by Matt Nathanson!"She didn't even know how much chemistry that we have so much that I am in love with her. Bella sat down at the end of the piano bench and I sat beside her. I notice her head turn toward me and then I looked at her and we smile at each other. I start to play the opening and she then joins me a measure later and then I start to sing. I have this song music and lyrics memorized. Bella and I love this song.

'I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms.'

Everyone was silent the entire performance. We sound so good. As we finished the song Bella and I looked at each other and we stare into each other, we are hardly aware of the loud clapping and the standing ovation until Miss Clark came up behind us and put a hand on both of our shoulder's and said to the class, "Now do you see why they are the best in the class?" Everyone of them seemed to be in awe after we finished. Bella and I stood up and she playfully curtsied and I bowed. We walked back to our seats laughing the whole way.

Miss Clark then began our lesson for today. "Today class we are going to be working our vocals and matching pitches. I want you to pair up and I want each you to take turns singing a pitch and then the other person matching it. I want you to do that for about five minutes then class will be over and you may go home. I will be coming around to assist you." As soon as Bella and I finished the bell rang telling us that we could go home. Bella and I ran out of the classroom to meet Alice and Jasper in the parking lot. Alice had the biggest smile on her face and I knew something was up. I just hope it isn't bad.

"Bella guess what?"She said really excited.

"What do you have planned Alice?"Bella asked with a skeptical look.

"You're spending the night at the palace!"She exclaimed.

"Phew," Both Bella and I breathed we were both worried that she had something bad planned like shopping.

"Okay Alice let me go home and get my stuff. I'll be over by…,"Bella looked at her watch and said, "4:30 seeing as it is only 3:30. Okay?"

"No Bella that won't be necessary you have your own suite dedicated to you at the palace you know this!"Alice knew that she just wanted to get her 'comfortable' clothes as she puts it. Alice then put on her pout that hardly anyone can resist and Bella, as usual, caved in that very second.

"Okay Alice I'll come over right now."Bella was not very happy about this.

After Bella said this Alice squealed very loudly and everyone in the parking lot turned to stare at her. It was quite humorous. Tonight was going to be awesome, I could just feel it. When all of us are together we can get pretty crazy and the best thing about it is that Emmett and Rosalie will be there. Crazy here we come!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n: I hope this chapter was okay tell me if it isn't any good!

-kbchameleon2013


	6. Bullet And Devil

A/N: Alright i know that it took me forever, sorry about that. I will try to get the next chapter out faster! Well see anyway I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

Bullet And Devil

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

I got to the palace a couple of minutes behind Alice, Edward, and Jasper. Those Cullen's sure do like to drive fast. I would rather not risk my life with driving fast. I was always so mesmerized when I pulled up to the palace, it looked so beautiful. It looked like a piece of something historic in our new and modernized world.

I was brought out of my reverie by a shout and someone throwing my door open and yanking me into a staggering hug.

"BELLA, I MISSED YOU!" Hollered Emmett.

He let me go and I was gasping for air. Edward came out of the house then, and noticed me in my state and came running up.

"Bella, are you ok? Who did this?"He questioned. I looked into his eyes, then I looked at Emmett, and pointed at him. Emmett looked really scared as Edward started to chase him all over the palace front lawn.

When they came near us again I grabbed Edward's arm and yanked him back and said, "I'm fine goofball, but thank you for going after him."

He responded with a grim look and said, "You know I would do anything for you, Emmett was about to suffocate you to death. I had to do something. I care a lot about you." He said.

He didn't know how much I want for him to say I love you in that moment, but I know it wouldn't happen. Edward doesn't love me like the way I love him. I don't think he ever will.

"Come on guys, let's go inside I want something to eat."Emmett said, and we all followed laughing and shaking our heads at the hungry boy. Cullen boys are always hungry. They never turn down food.

As we were walking inside Edward asked, "Hey, Bella, do you want to go horseback riding, just the two of us?" I swallowed and nodded my head yes.

"Ok, cool, well why don't we pack some snacks and something to drink for once we get to the meadow? Sound good?" Again all I could do was nod yes.

We then got ready and we both changed and into some jeans and t-shirts. Edward had called the stables before and asked them to get our horses ready. I had packed us both an apple, and a turkey sandwich. After I packed these in out saddle packs I grabbed us each a bottle of water.

Edward and I love to go horseback riding. We both learned when we were younger and have loved it ever since so as Edward came down the stairs I couldn't help but notice how good Edward looks in his t-shirt and thick jeans that fit him perfectly. If only I could find the courage to tell him how I truly feel about him, how utterly in love with him. Edward is the only one that can make me blush so much.

I snapped out of it and met up with Edward I walked beside him to the stables. Our horses are Bullet and Devil. We fininished putting all of our extra stuff on our horses woth silence Edward got on Bullet and I got on Devil. We looked at each other and said, "Race ya?"and then we both took off.

Edward's horse has the speed, but not the endurance. My horse, Devil, does he may not be the fastest horse around but he has a lot of strength that can beat Edward's horse any day and he knew it, he knew I would win. I got there about ten seconds before Edward and he had a playful glare on his face, he always gets this look after Devil has beaten Bullet.

"Aw, is Edward mad that his horse lost? Come on Edward give it up, Devil will always beat Bullet, and you know it." I was just trying to get him to smile and laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but it will die trying. Let's go eat I am starting to get really hungry and you know how much I like your food." He says, but he quickly smiles and chuckles and we get off the horses.

"I know you always do. I brought the blanket for us to sit on. The ground might still be a little bit wet form last night's rain." Edward grabbed both of our packs and I grabbed the blanket and we tied the horses to the tree but gave them plenty of slack so they could roam around a little bit.

After we sat down on the blanket and began eating Edward started the conversation, "So what kind of torture do you think Alice will be putting you through when we get back?" He asked.

"I don't know, but if my guess is correct probably the usual. The makeover, that I have to wear for at least two hours, and during that period of time we will probably start our movie fest if I am correct. I hope she got good movies this time, I hated the ones she got last time."I shivered, because I hate thriller movies but everyone else loves them.

Edward being the loveable guy he said the sweetest thing to next, "You know those makeovers just enhance your beauty even more so, but I will try to get you out of this one if Alice can forgive me for bringing you out here. I know she probably has smoke coming out here ears at the moment. I don't care though; I just want to spend some time with you."Edward and I sat there for a little while longer not talking, just enjoying the silence, and the beauty of the meadow at sunset.

"Edward it's starting to get dark out. We should probably pack up and head out I bet they are getting dinner started by now I presume and you know how your mom and dad don't like it when we are late."I said begrudgingly, I didn't want to leave this magical place. I love it here.

"You are right, Bella, we should be heading back now. I will pack the stuff back up on the horses but if you don't mind could you untie the horse, please."

Once we were done with that I got on Devil and said, "Ok you want to race back?" He nodded his and we took off.

Just as we got back, and left the horses to get cleaned up we heard the dinner bell and we started to walk briskly into the palace. Just as we got into the dining room everyone was starting to sit down. Edward and I let out a breath of relief and took our seats at the table. I sat by Edward who sat by Alice, I was glad because this way he had more of a chance of getting me out of the makeover.

Dinner was served quickly, and Esme was soon to ask questions. "So my dears, how was your first day back at school?"She said and we all responded with our pleasantries just to please her. Alice, being well Alice, decided that she needed to go into a full discussion of today's events.

After they were done with that everyone went into their small conversations. I noticed that Edward was trying to persuade Alice to not give me makeover but he looked like he was losing. I knew how this was going to end. Alice decided to strike a conversation that got everyone's attention.

"So Bella, where did you and Edward here go after you got here?"

"As a matter of fact, Alice, we went horseback riding and stayed at a secret location that you will never know about."She just stared at me and Edward and tried to decipher if we were hiding anything. I just gave her a look that said that nothing happened. She then dropped the conversation and we all returned to silence with the occasional question. I looked over at Edward and gave him hopeful look and he just game me one full of remorse, I knew I would be getting the torture today. Somewhere along there I got lost in his bottomless emerald green eyes. I could look into them forever. This is one,of the very many things that I love about Edward.

I was pulled out of daydreaming by Alice yelling, "MAKEOVER!" She then squealed at the same time that I groaned. She pulled on my arm and I reluctantly followed, but not before I hollered, "I will get my revenge Edward Cullen!"

I looked back at him and he looked scared because he knew I would get him back. You better watch your back my love. I then thought to myself 'I have got to find a way to tell him'. Here comes the torture.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well i hope ya liked it!!!

Again sorry it took so long!

-kbchameleon2013


	7. Torture and A Walk

**a / n: **

**I'm so SORRY it took me forever to come up with how to go about this chapter i had to get it right. **

**I also want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and has either put me on story alert or favorites! I appreciate you all and i really do appreciate the consructive criticism! :)**

**I love you all!**

**I totally forgot to put this in some disclaimers for this story and chapters sooo**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! :( **

**Well here is chapter 7 : Torture and A Walk**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Come on Bella, I want to get this makeover started!" Alice said. She is always way too excited.

"Alice is this really necessary?" I pleaded.

"Yes, it is." I couldn't argue, so I went silently.

"Don't you want to look good for Edward, Bella?"She already knew the answer to that I don't even know why she asked but, she gave me a smug look underneath the innocent act.

"Of course I do Alice, but could you turn down the torture today?" I pleaded to her.

"Sure, Bella, I can do that." I smiled at her and, she grinned back.

* * * * * (in Alice's room)

" Okay Bella I want you to go take a shower and when you get out, your clothes will be on the counter and make sure you wrap your hair with a towel." She said as I walk over to the bathroom. All I could do was nod.

After I got out of the shower, I went to the counter and I saw a jean mini skirt and a black top. It looked good but the skirt was definitely too short for me.

"Alice," I yelled as she came into the bathroom, "This skirt is too short."

"No, it's not Bella. It will look perfect." She gave me a pointed glance saying, you better do what I say.

"Okay Alice."

I put on the skirt and it didn't look too bad, I guess. I liked how the shirt looked. It fit just right. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel on my head, and over to Alice's vanity in her room, it was what I liked to call the torture chamber.

Let the fun begin.

After I sat down Alice came over and started on my make-up.

"Okay Bella, I will keep it natural and light. I'm going to do a gray eye, mascara, and lip gloss, that's all."

"I think that will look good, Alice." As soon as I finished saying this Rosalie walked into the room and took down my hair from the towel.

"Bella? Is it ok if I just curl your hair? I think it will look perfect with your outfit.

"Sure Rose, I trust your judgment remember that. If you mess this up it is your entire fault." I look at her and smiled and she knew I was just joking with her.

"Bella," Rose began, "Just so you know Edward loves you too; he is just too much of a bastard and nervous to tell you yet. I think he is working up to it. I think that he realizes he might lose you if he doesn't."

"I don't know Rose, he doesn't act like it. How do you really know? Did he tell you?" I really don't understand how he could love me. Plain, Jane me.

"Just the way he looks at you Bella. He has also told us that he loves you. He has loved you for a very long time. Edward is just like you when it comes to this thing. He thinks that you don't love him, or that he is isn't good enough for you. You both think that it will ruin your friendship if the other one doesn't love them back. You need to tell each other soon." Rose said, she was getting aggravated toward the end of the little rant

"Okay Bella, we're done now. You may go."Alice said with a smile. I looked in the mirror on the way out. I looked pretty good.

"Thanks girls."

"You're welcome Bella. Knock his socks off." I heard squealing from Alice's Room and, all of a sudden I knew something was up.

I walked to the movie theater room slowly, hyperaware of my surroundings, ready for anything.

I saw a shadow crawling along the wall and I jumped and turned around and knocked in someone. I started to fall backwards and the person went to catch me. I felt the familiar shock run through my body. I instantly knew who this person was.

"Edward," I breathed.

And at the same time Edward said, "Bella…. You look beautiful, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Thank you, but in these shoes I don't know Edward."I hesitated and gave him a playful smile that let him know that I was joking.

"I'll make sure you don't fall. I promise." He sounded so sincere

"Okay but Alice is not going to like this. I mean she wanted us to come and watch the movie marathon."

"It's okay, I already got you out of this and, I am very sorry that I couldn't get you out of Alice's torture. I hope that I can make it up to you? Please?" He looked directly into my eyes and I melted. Edward had to hold me tighter because my knees buckled. Edward chuckled softly as he grabbed my hand.

"Let's go."It seemed like there was something troubling him behind his eyes that he knew could get taken the wrong way and, he was protecting himself. I couldn't wait to figure out what was on his mind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

**rEvIeV if you have the time i would appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**~kbchameleon2013~**


	8. Do You Love Me Too?

**Okay everybody longest chapter so far!!! Yay!! Anyway thank you guys for all the reviews!!! :)**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**chapter 8:**

**Do You Love Me Too?**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I am so nervous. I don't know what she'll say. I don't know what will happen between us. I hope this is good for us rather than bad. I don't want to lose her.

**Bella's POV **

I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't tell whether it is good or bad. Edward and I are walking on the trail toward the meadow that we found. I am looking at the sky. It is so beautiful. They stars are magnificent. I could feel Edward's presence beside me and he was pretty close to me. I am hyperaware of all his movements. As he reaches to grab my hand my heart rate doubles and he chuckles. I blush because I know that he can hear it. I'm sure you could hear my heart halfway across the world it was so loud. He smiles at me his gorgeous smile. I smiled back very aware of the shock going through my whole body.

"So is there something you wanted to talk about?"I asked Edward hoping to get an answer out of him.

"Yes there is as a matter of fact, but I would rather wait until we get to the meadow I have something set up there. Is that ok with you?" He looked at me nervously.

"That sounds great." I smiled at him and he relaxed visibly.

"So what did you do while I was in the torture chamber?"

"I actually played video games with the guys. Then I came out here and set up. I had Jasper and Emmett set up. I got them and some of the other guys from the palace to lift the heavy stuff and then I had to bring all the other stuff out later. I hope you like it. I had to get it perfect."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Everything seemed to fall into place after that. At that moment everything seemed like it was going to be ok.

We were getting closer to the meadow and I began to see a soft glow up ahead. I couldn't believe what he had done. He must have something really important to tell me. I couldn't wait for him to tell me what was up. When we got the edge of the meadow there was a soft glow of tiny lanterns that were hung on the trees on the perimeter of the meadow. Edward had a huge fluffy blanket set up on the ground and on one end he had his grand piano and on the ground was a huge insulated picnic basket. Knowing Edward it was probably something way to extravagant for me. I'm not that special.

"Wow, Edward it's beautiful! You did all this for me?" I was very hesitant. I couldn't believe all of this was for me.

"Yes of course it's all for you who else would it be for? This is not as beautiful as you. Nothing is as beautiful as you are." His stare was so intense that I had to look away from his dazzling gaze. He didn't know the affect he had on girls and women. I was blushing after that statement. I probably looked like a tomato.

Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so that I would meet his gaze.

"How about we go and sit down and look at the stars. They look amazing tonight. The sky is so clear."

"Sure that's a great idea." I was really nervous about what he had to say to me at this point.

When we sat down he pulled out the delicious desert that I am sure he made. He liked to do things himself. He had made a beautiful Key Lime pie, He also ha d a bowl of delicious looking strawberries, blueberries, grapes and pineapple my favorites. He was way too good for me.

"Edward this is amazing, but why did you bring me out here?" I was so confused.

"Come with me Bella, I want to play you something." He walked over to the piano bench and patted the spot next to him and as soon as I was settled on the bench he began to play.

The music was beautiful. There are not words to describe it. I never knew he could play like that. He had been holding back on me. He had written some amazing pieces before but none as good as this one. I felt tears start to fall from my eyes. The music showed joy and agony at the same time. It seemed like he was trying to reach out for something but was just someone in the background. It also showed joy and happiness and love. It was also a song of rejoicing. The tears were falling fast and without my knowledge. It came to a close and he got very tense like he was protecting himself and he turned on the bench and then looked me in the eyes and saw that I was crying and he gasped.

"What's wrong, why are you crying. Did I do something wrong?" He was starting to panic.

"No, silly, nothing's wrong these are happy tears. That was so beautiful." I smiled at him and I saw him relax and he looked like he was getting ready to burst with happiness.

"I wrote that song for you, of course it was beautiful, it was about you." Cue tears, I think he was starting to worry because I was crying so much. He had his hands on my cheeks and was thumbing the tears away from my face.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. Why don't we go and lay down on the blanket I need to tell you something." All I could do is nod into his chest. He guided me back to the blanket and we slowly lay back on the blanket. I had my head on his stomach. And he moved me to sit up and he looked me in the eyes and he looked very nervous. He held my gaze and suddenly he seemed as if he gained enough confidence.

"Bella, the stars only shine for you, my eyes are only for you," I gasped and stop breathing. "Do you remember that month in ninth grade that I wouldn't speak to you? I avoided you completely. I was having a conflicting problem with myself and needed time to think about some things. That was a very hard month for me I had to make an incredible decision that month and I have to tell you. I need you to know before someone else gets to you before me. My heart only beats for you. I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen have loved you Isabella Marie Swan since November 4, 2005. I love you Bella, you and only you. I will only ever love you. Breathe love. Do you love me too?"The nerves were back in his voice and my brain did not comprehend any of this. He love Me, ME. That was impossible how could this god of a man love me? Plain 'ole me?

"Bella I understand if you don't love me back. Things can go back-," I interrupted him with a kiss. It took him a couple of seconds to respond to me. As soon as he did he was very sweet and passionate at the same time. He broke away from the kiss and I instantly missed his soft, warm lips on mine.

"Edward I have loved you since we were in middle school. I was afraid that you didn't love or even like me back that way at all. I was scared and I guess I was afraid of getting hurt. I'm sorry. I have always thought that you were way out of my league. I have always known that you were way too good for me. I still can't believe you love me. Plain Jane me." I stared at him in awe.

"Bella, my beautiful, lovely Bella, but how stubborn you can be. I promise that I will prove to you that I love you and only you without a doubt. I will also prove to you that you are beautiful. You are totally oblivious to all the guys that stare at you when we go places? I want to beat them up so bad but I knew that would be bad and you might yell at me. I just want you to be happy. Would you be happy with me?"

"My life will be perfect with you. I will love you forever. S o what does this makes us?" I didn't know that just because we loved each other that we were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. These kinds of things are very complicated. I was nervous as I looked into his eyes but that all when away. He looked so sweet and his expression melted me on the inside.

"I need to ask you something Bella," All I could do was nod and a small lit my face, "I love you with all my heart, will you be my girlfriend?"He had a very dazzling smile on his face.

"Yes of course, I love you too." He lowered his lips to mine and I weaved my hands in his hair. It was a very loving and sweet kiss. We pulled away and caught our breath and finished the delicious desert.

About a half an hour later we packed up the picnic basket and Edward put the cover on the piano so any moisture in the air didn't mess up the wood before the handymen from the house came and picked it up and took it back to the palace.

We began our journey back and we made light conversation. Edward held the basket in one hand and mine in the other. I wonder how everyone will take this

When we got back to the palace everyone including King Carlisle and Queen Esme, Edward's parents, were outside waiting on the front steps. They all had a huge smile on their faces. I was quite hilarious. They were all looking at our intertwined hands. We looked at each other and Edward began to speak.

"Everybody meet my new girlfriend Bella Swan." We had the biggest smiles on our faces. Everyone was so excited. Especially Alice, she screamed finally and all of us chuckled. It can only get better from here can't it? My life is perfect, for now.

* * *

**Alright everybody i want to know what you think so if you have the time please review!!:) Thanks for all of your support!**

**~kbchameleon2013~**


End file.
